


on mute

by SalazarTipton



Series: nanowrimo prompt event [6]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blind Character, Canon Disabled Character, Deaf Character, M/M, Misunderstandings, Prompt Fill, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: “Wait, were you talking to me? I don’t have my aids in.”Matt tilts his head around so Clint can make out his lips. “Don’t worry about it. Wasn’t saying anything important anyway. Watch your show.”





	on mute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/gifts).



> Hello! I love your writing! Are you taking November prompts still? Could I ask for D37 things you said with the tv on mute for Clint Barton/Matt Murdock? - for @kimmy

After how sideways the mission went last night, Clint’s aching ribs are totally on board with never moving again. He flicks the remote up off of the cluttered coffee table, into his hand with a quick movement of his barefoot and turns on the TV. He turns on the closed captioning without putting any thought into his motions (though he does make a mental note to pester whoever turned them off in the first place--asshole). He lets the couch swallow him up, completely dedicated to not moving for at least six hours. 

 

He grunts as he adjusts the couch cushions to support his head. The puffy thing folds around him, covering his ears and the side of his face, not that he cares. He’s as comfortable as physically possible with so many healing injuries and his aids are off charging. His world just consists of the couch island Barton and  _ Brooklyn-99 _ . He makes it two episodes before he realizes his big mistake. 

 

“Coffeeeeee,” he whines. The sound reverberates through him, but he can’t quite tell how loud that was. Clint doubts if any of the Avengers heard him that they’d help him with his plight. Leaving his spot isn’t worth it, he decides. It’s not like he needs to be awake at any point today, so it’d be no biggie if he fell asleep here, no matter the anxious twinge in the back of his mind of being vulnerable in this open of a room. It’s bad enough without his aids in, but sleeping?

 

A mug appears in front of his face, specifically the mug shaped like a cat’s face that Tony gave Nat as a gag gift last Christmas. He follows the line of the hand holding it to see Matt leaning over the arm of the couch wearing his red-tinted glasses and a slightly crumpled, white button down. Clint smiles up at him. 

 

“I owe you my soul,” Clint says in what he hopes is a whisper. Something he never considered about dating a blind guy with mega ears was not worrying about his volume when he couldn’t gage it for himself. Matt can always hear him, no matter how softly his words come out. 

 

Matt laughs and shakes his head. He steps around the couch, lifts up Clint’s legs, and settles himself on the couch with Clint’s ankles draped over his lap. It’s a familiar position. Clint hums into his mug, taking in the scent of the sweet, sweet nectar. He lets his eyes slip closed for a second as he sips. God, Matt really knows how to make a good cup of coffee. Must be from him tasting the freaking air or something. 

 

He cradles the mug on his chest, turning back to the episode. They remain close like that through another episode. The next queues up and Clint’s thinking about asking for another cup of coffee. He really doesn’t want to move from where he is...but if he asks for another, then Matt’s gonna move and the man’s a really good foot rest. The cold open has already started and then Matt drags a finger down the sole of Clint’s foot. He shivers a little and resigns himself to another episode before getting more coffee. 

 

He laughs at something Jake is doing and Matt tenses. Clint looks over to him, realizing he’s saying something. 

 

“What are you laughing at?” Clint makes out his lips saying. 

 

“The TV. I don’t know if you like B99, but it’s the best cop show to ever happen--there’s no denying that,” Clint says. Speaking without being able to hear himself will never feel easy, but at least around Matt and Natasha, he doesn’t feel as self conscious. They’d never judge him (for that, at least). 

 

Matt’s brow pulls together and he reaches up to rub at his eyes. He huffs out a sigh with an exacerbated look. “What?” 

 

“The television’s on mute.”  _ Oh… _ Clint reaches for the remote with his foot again and clicks the button. He assumes it starts playing sound in time for the theme tune. Matt turns his head away from Clint, effectively ending the conversation. 

 

“Wait, were you talking to me? I don’t have my aids in.”

 

Matt tilts his head around so Clint can make out his lips. “Don’t worry about it. Wasn’t saying anything important anyway. Watch your show.” Clint has the distinct feeling his missing something, but looks away from Matt all the same. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i didn't think i'd like these two as anything but bros, but this may have changed my mind. please let me know what you think in the comments, i love chatting with readers! 
> 
> i'm running a [prompt event](http://bialiencowboy.tumblr.com/post/179867773553/heyyyyooooo-its-nanowrimo-people-and-you-know) all november over on tumblr if you have anything you'd like me to write :D


End file.
